Kissed by the Heart
by SnowBlizzard
Summary: How hard is it for Kurama to express love? Is it just because she's perfect? Beautiful? Supposedly has a boyfriend? Or is it the fact that she's his boss? KagKur IYxYYH NOT AU
1. Rescued

Chapter 1:

A fist went flying from the darkness of the shadows and collided with another jaw followed by a quick knee to the guy's stomach. He doubled over clutching his stomach on the filthy, damp floor gasping for air in pain. His gang members were sprawled around them in the dark alleyway. The small breach of moonlight up above illuminated the five other people who were struggling to stand up and a quivering teenage girl.

She had pressed herself against the wall once the gang of thugs had let go when they were interrupted. She hugged herself as she slowly slid to the floor. She was visibly shaken up. Her shirt was shifted so that one shoulder was visible and was ripped up here and there. Her hair was a bit tossed up and itcovered her eyes. She kept her head down and didn't bother looking up at the person who saved her or the people who had harassed her.

Some of the limping men were trying to help their fallen comrades. Each one of them didn't dare to taunt the person in front of them. Although there was only one person facing off this gang of six people, this one person had beaten them up in the matter of seconds.

A hand shot down and grabbed the messy blond hair and yanked it so that his face turned towards them. He winced as tiny pricks of pain shot through him. His eyes opened to find that he was staring at a pair of black baggy pants and some army shoes. The figure in the black trench coat pulled his hair to the side where his eyes met the person with a black muscle tee underneath the coat.

"Don't let me find you doing this to anyone again," the voice was cold and hard. The only thing he could do was nod dumbly. The figure picked him up by the collarand shoved him back against his gang members. There was some stumbling before the sounds of footsteps against concrete quickly retreated to the other end of the alley.

The rescuer walked over to the girl that was against the wall. She was still hugging herself and shaking nervously. Stopping right in front of the girl with brown hair that passed her shoulders, the person crouched down. Taking the quivering girl in their arms, the person started to whisper soothing words.

First it started out with the normal 'everything will be alright', 'you're safe', 'calm down' but now the girl was being comforted by a friendly rub or pat against her back. She had latched onto her rescuer and was sobbing in the black coat. She felt herself being picked up but she still didn't look up at the person who saved her.

Her ragged breaths had clamed a bit but she was still a bit shaky. Her tearstained face was buried into a shoulder but she was still aware that they were heading towards the main streets. A natural sweet fragrant met her nose while she was inhaling deeply trying to calm her breathing further.

The person dressed in black walked for a few more minutes before settling down at a bench in a park. The figure placed the bundle in their arms against the bench seat and settled down beside her.

The wind howled and the trees rustled. The small hairs on their skin stood on end and goosebumps begain to show. The figure in black paying it no mind, settle beside the shaking girl.

Green eyes glared at the person with ebony hair. His red hair swayed with the rhythm of leaves. His long silky hair flowed in the wind like liquid silk. His hand was holding onto the trunk of the tree, steadying himself before he made anymore noise.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Y-yes, thanks for your help back there. My name is Keiko Yukimura," she sniffled and looked up at her rescuer. Her puffy brown eyes caught sight of the blue grey of her rescuer. "Um... areyou that new student, Higurashi-san?"

"Yeah, my name's Kagome Higurashi. So Yukimura-san, why were you out this late alone and in that alleyway?" Kagome took off her black trench coat and wrapped it around the quivering girl. The night air brushed against Kagome's arms but she didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"No, I can't take this. What about you?" she said shaking her head and trying to push the article of clothing back into the owner's hands.

"Don't worry, I'm use to the cold. Besides, it looks like you need it more than me." Keiko blushed at her statement and tried to fix her shirt to only find that parts of it was ripped and it showed off part of her shoulder and some of her stomach.

"Thanks," Keiko smiled a bit and accepted her trench coat which she draped around herself. She pulled it close to her formso that it the cool night air won't touch her quivering form.

"So... what were you doing out so late Yukimaru-san?"

"Call me Keiko. I was just visiting my boyfriend who I haven't seen at school for a few days, and well, I kind of lost track of time after awhile. So I decided to take a shorter cut back home but I was cornered by those thugs. What about you Higurashi-san? What are you doing out so late?"

"Call me by my first name too. 'Higurashi-san' sounds like what people address my mother. I was bored so I thought I'd comb the city. You really shouldn't walk out here late at night unless you know how to defend yourself. How about I walk you home so that we'd make sure no one will try and jump you again? Where do you live?"

"I live a few blocks north of here. Thanks. I really need to get home soon, or my mom will freak!" They both stood up and walked down the dark deserted street. Odd lamp posts illuminated their path along the road and few cars passedby them.

"So you go to Sarayashiki High as well?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I think we're in the same P.E. class. You're really good at archery. I don't think the teacher can even shoot that well!" Keiko replied with a soft smile.

"Well I was taught before. I thought you seemed familiar but I just couldn't place it. So how come your boyfriend didn't walk you home? Not very responsible to let a girl walk off at night."

"Well he wasn't home. I'm guessing he's at one of his friend's houses tonight. Come to think of it, I don't think he has met you. He wasn't at school for the whole week since you started."

"Oh? Who's your boyfriend?" asked Kagome, as she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe you heard of his reputation before, he's Yusuke Urameshi. Don't worry, he's a lot nicer that what his rep says." Kagome couldn't help but chucked at that comment.

"A lot of people are just big softies on the inside. Yeah... I think I've heard of him from a few people at school. Isn't he on the punk side? One of the peoplewho likes to skip school?"

"I guess you can say that... he definitely doesn't like school. But I think you're getting quite a reputation for yourself. I heard from a few of my friends that you had beaten up eight of the school bullies single handed within a minute. They say you're going to beat Yusuke one day." Kagome looked over and grinned sheepishly at her new friend beside her.

"I didn't know that I had a reputation already," she admitted, "I've been here for only three days. No one really even bothers talking to me. Maybe that's the reason people seem to steer away from me."

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, I'll be your friend at Sarayashiki. Maybe you'd like to eat lunch with me tomorrow. I'll introduce you to my boyfriend... if he's there."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"So Kagome-chan, why did you move to Sarayashiki High? Did you just move into the neighbourhood?" she asked curiously.

"Um... no not really... I live at Sunset Shrine. My old high school burnt down so I decided to change to a whole new district."

"A shrine? That must be an interesting place! So what about your old friends? I don't remember anyone else exchanging to Sarayashiki..."

"Well they passed the entrance exam to a prestigious school. I think it was call Meiou High. I felt like I wanted to start new so I picked a different school from them. But they still seem to like trying to set me up with other guys."

"Meiou High you say? Hmm... I know someone that goes to that school. Actually I know him through Yusuke."

"Don't tell me, another punk?"

"Actually no. He's not even close to a punk, though he's quite popular at the school."

"Oh great what I need is my three friends trying to set me up with a date with him too." Kagome's comment got a few giggles from the girl walking beside her.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure your friends are going to want this one all to themselves. Either that, or they would get chased off by his fan club before even getting close to him or they actually join his fan club." Kagome halted and had a look of disbelief on her face as she stared at the girl walking. Keiko seemingly realizing Kagome had stopped turned around.

"The last thing you said..."

"Oh did I offend you or your friends? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Keiko looked totally horrified about what she had said.

"No... no, no... that's not it. It's the fact that you seemed to nail their personalities right on. It's completely like them to join this guy's fan club." Kagome caught up to the laughing Keiko.

"Well, you know he is quite the looker and he's single. I can try to set you two up..." This comment caused Kagome to groan which in turn caused Keiko to giggle.

"Please not you too... I've had enough of this... besides I'm not exactly dressed like a girl who wants to get a guy." Kagome did have a point there. Her black baggy jeans concealed her legs leaving it to other's imaginations and her tee covered everything. Her ebony hair was left flowing in the wind. A white bandaged wrapped around her left arm and hand similar to a certain hybrid she knew.

"I'm sure a different wardrobe will cause you to be the hottest girl around," Keiko looked over to her friend and couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look she had on her face, "Okay... okay... I won't try and set you up. Besides I think he's kind of horrified at the aspect of another girl. He sees enough of them, I start to think he may be traumatized."

"And you wanted me to change my wardrobe? Are you trying to traumatize me too? Wow that shows what a great friend you are!" Kagome laughed, "You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for him. He probably can't step out of the house without being scared by his fan club." She shook her head sadly.

"Um... Kagome... why is your arm bandaged? Is it hurt?" Keiko pointed to her left arm.

"Oh it's nothing. It's actually a tattoo. But you know today's society, if people see any body art, they would start to judge you differently." Keiko nodded in agreement.

"Well this is my home. Thanks for walking me home and taking care of those thugs at the alleyway. I'll look for you in P.E. and then we can eat lunch together." Kagome smiled and watched her friend walk through the door before heading home herself.

Curious green eyes watched her form walking down the street before setting out to follow her to her designation.


	2. Not Human

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to write this in the first chapter :S I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on fanfic.

Chapter 2:

After around a half an hour walk, Kagome had finally reached her home. In front of her was a very long set of stairs that led to her home shrine. She knew her mother was worried by now. Seeingit was around an hour later than what she promised.

Although her mother knew Kagome was fully capable of taking care of herself, she still couldn't help but worry.

Look at the top and where she was, which was at the bottom, she decided to take a quicker way. Looking both ways and spreading her aura around the immediate area, Kagome took three leaps and was at the top in the matter of seconds.

A single light was on and was in the one in the family room. Shuffling through her pockets, Kagome found the key to the house and stepped through the doorway before securing the door again.

"I'm sorry I was late Okaa-san. I was helping a classmate who I found getting picked on in an alleyway," Kagome said truthfully while going into the family room. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the couch drinking tea smiled at her daughter.

"That's okay dear. What happened to your jacket?"

"Oh I must have forgotten it. It must be with my friend still. Sorry to keep you up till now."

"That's alright, it's only 11:30. You better go upstairs and sleep soon. There's still school tomorrow and it's getting late. I'm going to sleep too. Good night, Kagome," her mother said while going up the stairs into her room.

Kagome picked up the forgotten teacup and put it in the kitchen before retiring back to her room.

Kagome turned to the window and cool air met her face. Her silky window curtains blew aside to reveal the full moon and a few stars. Without turning on her lights, Kagome went over to the window and shut it tight.

The coolautumn night was mixed with the first of winter. Nights were getting longer and more frigid.

"There were so many more stars back then," Kagome said to the dark.

"Yes, it was much more beautiful back then too. Plus the air was cleaner," a male voiced out. Turning around Kagome was met with a handsome teenager with long beautiful red auburn hair and lively green turquoise eyes.

"Back already? I thought you would have stayed longer. And why were you following me?" Kagome asked.

"Well I finished my training with Sesshoumaru and when I was headed to your house, butI found you laying another girl down on a bench so I thought I'd trail after you. I thought you didn't notice me. I kept everything concealed!"

"You might have concealed your scent and youki, but I could still hear you up in the tree. You need to be a bit stealthier to follow me without me noticing. So what are you planning on doing here in Ningenkai?"

"I don't know. I have nothing to do so I thought I'd go to school with you. Sarayashiki high, right? I've applied a few days ago, and I'm going to be the new transfer student tomorrow. They sent the schedule over to my apartment. I've applied for all your classes so, I think our schedules are the same. Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"I promised I'll have lunch with Keiko, that girl I saved. I'm sure you can join."

"So what were you doing out so late at night?"

"I was bored," Kagome shrugged, "You know with nothing to do these days, life can get a bit boring."

"So you were out to pick a fight?"

Kagome grinned at the figure sitting on her bed. Walking over she laid her head against his shoulder. "So what if I was? Are you going to scold me? The very person you love?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned his head to look at the raven hair woman. "Do I really have the right? So what have you been up to for the past year?"

"Well as you know, my school burned down."

"Was it anything to do with you?"

"Um... why would you say that?" Kagome grinned at him sheepishly.

"Like you said, you were bored, and when you're bored, you tend to do things," he replied.

"Hehehe, I can't really deny that... but this really doesn't have anything to do with me. Except for the fact I left some explosives in my locker..." Kagome said the last part quietly.

"And you said it had nothing to do with you."

"What? It wasn't my fault someone decided to start smoking near my locker! Besides, _I_ didn't start the fire. My things just added to the damage..." Kagome said. She put one finger to her chin and started to ponder.

"So what else has happened?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me to look after the Taisho Company. I'm getting a pretty nifty sum for it. I hope it's temporary... it really takes up all of my free time and it's so boring. Other than that I've taken up a hobby of beating up street bums who are looking for a fight or are hurting others."

"Just be careful."

"What? How can you be worried? You really think I'd be taken down that easily? Especially from street bums?"

"No, I meant be careful not to kill them. Reikai wouldn't like that if you did. You'd have the spirit detectives down your throat. Even with Sesshoumaru's help, you'll be in dept to Reikai for at least 5 years."

"Heh, like that hasn't happened before. But I kept telling them 'it was a mistake', and they still gave me 2 years of work. That was definitely not fun. King Enma calls at all the wrong times. It was overly frustrating. I heard his son is taking over since he's away."

"Yea, I've seen him once. That toddler is older than me and he still sucks on a pacifier. He's also a whiny brat from what I've heard."

"I feel sorry for the new spirit detectives, having to answer to that brat."

"You know it's getting late. I should head back to my apartment to get ready for school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said he crawled off the bed and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek before heading to the window. He slid the window open and turned around to wave to Kagome.

"I'll see you in class. Don't stay up too late," said Kagome who was also making her way over to the window.

"I won't," he jumped out the window and landed on the tree outside before heading back to his own apartment.

"He always forgets to close the window." Kagome closed the window behind her before going to bed.

**_In the Morning _**

Kagome arose to the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, Kagome hit snooze and went back to sleep. After a minute she was awaken again, but this time by Souta.

"Kagome! Mom says if you don't wake up you'll be late for school!" he said while jumping up and down on her bed for more effect.

"Okay Souta, I'm up..." yawning, Kagome went to the washroom to do her morning rituals.

Going downstairs she was met with the delicious scent of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Morning mom," Mrs Higurashi turned around from the stove and smiled at her daughter before going back to cooking.

"Good morning Kagome. I heard some noises from your room, was everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine." Kagome took a plate and sat down to eat.

"I don't get why you don't want to wear your uniform," Mrs Higurashi set the plates of food down on the table and began to eat.

"I am wearing part of it. I just don't like the skirt. So I'll just wear the top and a pair of pants. Besides, the school isn't questioning it anymore." Kagome finished her meal and grabbed her black backpack and her black bike helmet that had a few whisps ofsilver smoke on the frontbefore heading out the door.

"Bye Okaa-san!" she waved then headed down the stairs where she parked her bike. It was a black 2005 Kawasaki Ninja500R EX500 sports bike. She just loved riding on it with it's strong engine.With the wind whipping her hair, but too bad her okaa-san insisted on her wearing a helmet.

Kagome climbed onto the back and wore her helmet and some black leather gloves for comfort. Turning the ignition key the engine roared. Her black baggy pants fluttered in the wind as Kagome sped down the road to her school. After 10 minutes of speeding and almost running over some people who were swearing at her, Kagome finally made it to school right on time.

**_Yusuke and Kuwabara _**

"I can't believe that bastard almost ran over us! Who the fuck gave them a license! When I see them again, I'm going to beat the crap out of them!" the boy in the green uniform ranted.

They were about to cross the street towards their school when a motorcycle zoomed passed them less than a foot away. Keiko had phoned earlier in the morning and threatened him to go to school, which he was planning on sleeping through or skipping.

While Yusuke was still ranting, Kuwabara was talking to Obuko and the rest of his gang members.

"Yo Urameshi, did you hear there's a new exchange student that's in our class? Obuko told me another one is coming too."

"Why the hell would I know! I just fucking came to school! What's so special about some stupid exchange students? They're just probably wimps." They headed over to their lockers to drop off their stuff before going to class.

"Obuko said this Higurashi chick is really strong and pretty. She already started a reputation here. I wonder how she looks. Do you think she'll go out with me?" Kuwabara started to daydream about the mysterious girl.

"Shut up baka. So she's strong? Tch. Probably nothing to worry about," stated Yusuke as he entered his class. They picked their way through the students to their regular seats at the back of the classroom near the window. Usually the seats surrounding them were empty as most students fear Yusuke Urameshi, but one of the seats in front of them was occupied. Interesting enough it was a girl that they had never seen before.

Everyone in the room went silent, hushed whispers went around the students as Yusuke walked over to their seats, eyeing the girl who seemed to ignore everyone while staring out the window. Fear flashed through the students. No one in the school ever ignored Yusuke Urameshi. Everyone backed up a few feet and watched what was going to happen.

Yusuke slowly and surprisingly silently made his way to his seat. He was walking straight towards her, his eyes trained on her, watching if she gave any reaction to him. Every step he took, she ignored, even when he was right beside her, she ignored him.

He purposefully let his arm bump against her arm. His steps faltered and his eyes widened for a mere second before he continued his way towards his seat. She still didn't pay him any heed and continued to stare out the window. The class gave a sigh of relief before spreading out to talk amongst themselves.

Kuwabara disembarked from the crowd which had blocked his way towards his seat and had made him lose sight Yusuke. When he got out of the crowd he immediately headed towards his seat, but not before noticing the girl in front of Yusuke who was still staring at her weirdly.

Immediately he changed his destination to the girl. Before he could even kneel down and ask her out, a fist connected with his skull and dragged him to his seat. When the stars cleared from his vision, Kuwabara glared at the only one who would dare to hit his head, Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't even seem to notice it and continued staring at the girl in front of him. She was still staring out the window seemingly not noticing what had just happened.

**_Yusuke's P.O.V. _**

When I entered the class, I knew something was off. I trained my eyes towards the person who was source of my uneasiness. She looked like an ordinary girl but her attire was different from the girls you would see in school. Instead of the blue skirt, she wore a pair of black baggy pants and she wore the normal blue top that was the uniform for females in the school. On her hands were black fingerless leather gloves. I could also make out what seemed like a bandages under her left sleeve.

She was ignoring me. Me, Yusuke Urameshi, the person everyone in this school fears. Yet she had the nerve to ignore me. I walked up to her but she still didn't look at me or even turn her head even when the whole class hushed down and started whispering.

So then I thought of a way to make her notice me. As I headed towards my seat I let my arm brush against hers. That was a mistake.At that slight contact, I had confirmed that she wasdefinitelythe one that was making me uneasy.

My whole arm start to feel tingly as her suppressed aura was let out for a brief second and brushed against my whole arm. It felt like small needles prickling my skin. My eyes unconsciously widened, I had never felt an aura that did this to me. For some odd reason I knew that this was only a warning. And in that second, I could have sworn that I had seen her smirk before her face went back to neutral.

She was dangerous. Without even moving a finger, I had already concluded that and something else...

I was certain she wasn't human.

**_Kagome's P.O.V. _**

Before he even entered the class I had already sensed his enormous power. I had felt the second presence of a strong aura but compared to the first, it was weak. I felt his eyes search the room and land on me. I was still staring out the window. I thought I had seen something in the tree down in the front yard, but it seemed like it had disappeared.

The guy with the powerful aura seemed to have gotten separated from the weaker one. He was still staring at me. But it seemed like he was getting more irritated from every step he took towards me. When the whole class quieted down, I had to suppress my smirk from appearing, when he seemed even more irritated with me.

It seems like this arrogant guy needs a little bruise in his ego. So I continued to ignore him. It seems like someone fun had finally entered the school, although I was waiting for someone else. When he finally had enough and had the courage to even brush against my arm, I let my aura flow out a little just enough to prick his arm. But when I saw his surprised look from the reflection of the window, I couldn't help but smirk at him.

He had quickly made it back to his seat but still kept his eyes on me but I kept ignoring him like nothing had happened. When an unattractive red head noticed me, I had to force myself from shifting uncomfortably or doing something to alert him that I noticed him.

When he was going to go on his knees, I had a sudden urge to punch him. Note to self: I've spent too much time with Miroku. I still had my head turned towards the windows beside me but I could see from the reflection that he was going to start to say something. I was going to punch him, but a fist connected with the guys head and dragged him to the seat beside him.

From what I could hear, the red head was mumbling about... kittens? Shocked was all I was. Some guy who was considerably bigger, stronger and taller than normal humans was mumbling something about kittens? That was definitely not something I would have expected.

My gaze finally left the window and snapped towards the door where the teacher was entering from. He was leading someone behind him, someone with auburn red hair and turquoise green eyes which scanned the people in the class before landing on me. I couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back.

* * *

(A/N: I'm glad I have some readers for this story. I honestly didn't expect 8 reviews after the first day. And the fact that this is a crossover too. I know people read crossovers but a lot more read stories that stick to the original plot and characters. 

I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story and review it. I'd love to know what my readers reactions are. Even if it's a little thing I'd like to hear it or maybe a favourite part. It encourages me into writing and it tells me what readers enjoy to read out of everything I've written.

I've heard that I'm not allowed to answer questions but that was just from other people's author notes. I haven't seen anything solid so I'm going to answer it anyways.

**evlo**- Thanks for your review. You were the very first to review this story. I'm so glad you thought it was Kurama in the first chapter! That was my aim and goal. But after you read this chapter do you still think it's Kurama? Heh you probably don't think so after that question. Guess who it is. I don't think it's that hard after I described what shade of red and green. The reason why Kagome seems a bit OOC is cause well she's livedover 500 years so her attitudes got to change and she's got to have become more stronger.:D I hope you liked this chapter.

**Yumiko-Emiko**- Glad you like the beginning. I hope you like this chapter too. I just finished this today.

**Kage Otome**- Well you've gotten your wish, I've updated. I haven't started the 3rd chapter yet but I'm going to start it after dinner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Mori'quessir**- I'm glad you'll keep reading this. I hope you also enjoyed how I introduced Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to each other.

**Hoku-chan**- I'm happy I made it to your favourites list. I know that some stories are vaguely written so I try to put some detail into mine. I don't have anything written down on paper so if my grammar is kind of bad, well I hope you can forgive me. I just write what I can think of and then I quickly check it over because I want to post it soon. I hope you continue to read this, because if no one's really reading my fics I get a bit discouraged.

**Inu-babe666**- Well I updated, hope I didn't disappoint you.

**Deviant Kitsune**- Thanks for your compliment. And lookie, I did update :) hope you like this chapter too.

**katlin**- Thanks for your review. I'm really happy you enjoyed the first chapter.

Thanks everyone who took the time to read this. I'd like to thank everyone that took their time to read my story. I hope more people review. I'd really like that. Well, now I'm going to eat dinner, and I'll start the next chapter soon. But it might take a few days before it's finished.)


	3. New Guy

(A/N: Sorry people that I haven't updated this story in a while. I started grade ten and now I realize I got to change my homework habits (which still isn't improving... gotta work on that...) because my homework load basically doubled. Life is hell. I didn't really expect this chapter to turn out so long. I think it's around 5000 words take a hundered or two. I wanted the day to move on so that I may add Kurama into this but I couldn't help but feel the need to describe some things... :D So if you find that I rushed a bit throughout the chapter, well... I wanted Kagome's school day to end quickly with very few problems. Got to tell you though... later chapters may not be this long so don't get your hopes up.)

**Disclaimer: Anyone realize what website they're on? If not, check your address bar, I'm sure that gives you a hint.**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

**_Yusuke's P.O.V. _**

When her head finally snapped away from the window towards the door, I couldn't help but wonder what had caught her attention. From the whole time I've been watching her, she had seemed to ignore everyone, so who would have gotten her attention?

It was just then, I felt it. It was strong, powerful and yet calm and deadly. It was the aura of a youkai. Just what is a youkai doing in school! I looked over at Kuwabara. He had his eyes wide open in shock, his jaw was slack and he was also staring at the door.

I finally brought my head up to look at the source of the youkai aura. He had long auburn red hair which was tied at the nape of his neck and sharp turquoise green eyes. On his slender face he had a warm smile that was directed at the class and landed on the girl in front of me.

What surprised me even more was the girl in front of me was smiling back. Did these two know each other? In a way this new guy reminded me of a certain kitsune I knew. One look around the class told me he probably might acquire a similar fate as well.

Almost all the girls in the class were staring at him with lust in their eyes save for the girl right in front of me.

"Class, this is a new exchange student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Thank you Hakusai-sensei," he bowed to the teacher before turning around to bow to the class, "Konnichiwa my name is Tai, Shippo."

When he rose he gave a smile which had most of the girls drooling over. Yup definitely going to get a fan club.

"Thank you Tai-san. Now let's see where I can put you," all the girls looked around them for an open seat only to find that all the seats were occupied other than the corner near the window that we were sitting in. Their eager look quickly turned into a frown.

The girl in front of me put her hand up. Which brought me back to this question, did she know this guy? And who the hell is she?

"Hakusai-sensei, Tai-san can sit here," she motioned the desk in front of Kuwabara which was also beside her, "since all the other desks seem full."

Many girls shot her a murderous glare but she didn't seem to mind. She's going to get hell later. Jealousy was never a pretty thing, especially if it was from the female population.

Hakusai-sensei contemplated her suggestion. It seems like he didn't like the idea of the new guy to sit near us. But then again, there weren't any other seats around. He scanned the room for any empty seats but his gaze only went back to our corner.

"Tai-san, you may sit beside Higurashi-san," he sighed.

Ah... so the girl in front of me is Higurashi. That answered one of my questions. So she is the one that's building a new reputation here. I better watch out for her. She isn't human, and she's building a reputation, that just screams that she's up to no good. But she knows that I may be a threat so that makes things even harder.

"But I better not see any funny business from any of you in that corner." I would have snorted but that would have gotten me another detention. I spend enough time on missions I don't need to spend any more time in detention. Keiko would kill me if I did.

The shuffling of chairs brought me out of my thoughts. Surprisingly Kuwabara hadn't made any comments to guy's aura. He being the one with the strongest sixth sense I've known should have easily picked up his youki.

The new guy made his way over to the desk beside the Higurashi girl. He smiled lightly which was returned before his attention was directed back at the teacher. He began the lesson. I was only half listening, while I was thinking about the two of them. They were definitely too friendly in order to be strangers to each other. This makes things even more suspicious, since when would a youkai go to school? Uh... other than Kurama. That dude is hard to understand. It's like he enjoys listening to these stupid lectures.

If this girl had invited a youkai to school, then she might be planning something. Is she also a youkai? But she doesn't feel like a demon. Arg! This is giving me a headache. Maybe I'll ask Kurama later. He was always better at these things than I was.

"Ok class that was the end of today's lesson. You're dismissed," yelled Hakusai-sensei over everyone who was shuffling to go to their next class. Everyone left the classroom and the last ones to leave were Kuwabara and I.

"Urameshi... did you feel that guy's aura?" but the question was, did Kuwabara feel Higurashi's aura.

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Hey you feeling okay? You're starting to space out like Kurama."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go to our next class. Keiko's going to kill me if I don't show."

**_End of P.O.V. _**

**_Kagome and Shippo _**

"So what class do we have next?" Shippo asked. He was following Kagome as she pushed her way through the crowd. It was actually rather amusing that the female human population was fawning over him. Almost all the girls were giving Kagome glares but none of them made any move to actually threaten her.

"We have co-ed P.E. class. Let's hurry before we're late. Okay people! Move out of the way!" Kagome yelled. Everyone in the hallway scooted over near the walls leaving the middle free.

"Thanks!" yelled Kagome as she dragged Shippo along with her.

"You always did have a way with people..." he chuckled. This was one of the things he loved about his adoptive mother. She'd do anything for him, with reason that is.

"And you seem to attract a lot of attention," she poked him playfully in the arm. Kagome absolutely adored her son. Although she couldn't announce this in public, she opted in just looking out for him. Call it a mother's will if you want.

"I think you change in there," Kagome pointed to a blue door, "I'll see you inside the gym."

"Sure," replied Shippo. Kagome entered the red door across from him before he entered the blue one.

Five minutes later, both Shippo and Kagome exited the change rooms and headed over to the gym. Everyone was wearing the school's t-shirt and a pair of shorts or sweatpants of various colours. The tees were white with the school's name printed on in black.

Kagome chose to wear a pair of grey sweatpants and Shippo preferred black. Kagome scanned the class while Shippo looked a bit confused at what she was looking for.

When Kagome stopped her search, she grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him with her towards the other side of the gym.

Everyone parted as Kagome nearly trampled over them. They were heading in the direction of a girl with brown hair that was tied up in low pigtails. She also wore the white tee but was wearing dark blue shorts that were nearly concealed under her tee. She held a scowl on her face as her gaze was directed at the door of the boy's dressing room.

"What's so interesting about the guy's dressing room?" Kagome questioned. Keiko nearly jumped when Kagome interrupted her thoughts. Her startled look quickly turned into a smile when sherealized it wasKagome.

"Hi Kagome-chan, my boyfriend I told you about is supposed to be in this class too, except I think he's skipping again..." at that thought, Keiko had a frown on her face, "So who's this?"

"Oh where are my manners? Keiko this is Tai Shippo, Shippo, this is Yukimura Keiko. Shippo here is a new transfer student," replied Kagome.

"Pleased to meet you Keiko-chan," Shippo stuck his hand out to Keiko who in turn shook it.

The girls in the class started to whisper. Both Kagome and Shippo picked up the odd statements about the three of them. Shippo smirked and Kagome knew why. Some of the girls were talking about the 'new hottie'. At one glare from Kagome, all the girls shut up.

Keiko who saw this interaction was a bit confused. She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by a whistle from their teacher.

"Okay class, I think we have a new student. Would you raise your hand and introduce yourself?" yelled a man with blue track pants and a white muscle tee.

Shippo did as told and the many girls in the class had a lustful look directed at Shippo. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at each and every one of those girls. Theirlook of lustquickly turned to a fearful one. Kagome was at the verge of growling at them but held it at bay.

"Oh Kagome, I forgot to give you back your coat yesterday. I have it in my locker. I'll give it to you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure-" Kagome snapped her head to the boy's dressing room in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes widened a fraction before she calmly turned her attention back to Keiko and started to chat happily..

Shippo stood near them leaning against the wall, adding a word or two into their conversation. He knew perfectly well why his mother had stared at the dressing room. He had sensed it the second after his mother had turned her head.

**_With Yusuke _**

This irritated him a lot. On the day he actually decided to go to school, he's going to get a lecture from Keiko about being late yet again. But this time it wasn't his fault. It was the hoard of girls that seem to block his way to his next class. When he and Kuwabara finally entered the dressing room, it was already deserted.

Yusuke had quickly changed into the t-shirt and a pair of dark green sweatpants. This was probably one of the times that he would actually follow the school's dress code. This was the only rule that was okay in his books.

"Urameshi, you know that new guy?" Yusuke rolled his eyes, how couldn't he? It wasn't like he was trying to hide his aura or something."I think he's a youkai..."

"Baka! I thought you've already figured that out! Even I knew that!" he was ready to pound him.

"Hey! Watch who you call 'baka'... you... you baka! I 'otta pound you!"

"Like you can. And can't you think of a better insult than the one I've used?"

"Why you..." Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke, his fist thrown back ready to punch. Yusuke stepped sideways and dropped down to swipe at his feet. Kuwabara ever so gracefully fell on his face.

"Hurry up, I'm not looking forward for Keiko's lecture to be any longer than necessary," Yusuke stuffed his things in one of the lockers before leaving and heading out to the gym.

He stepped out and the first thing he did was search the crowd for Keiko. His eyes momentarily widened. His girlfriend was chatting happily with that Higurashi girl. Off to the side was the new red head who was staring straight at him.

"Hey Urame- hey isn't that the Higurashi girl and that new guy?"asked Kuwabara who finally came out of the dressing room. "Why do you think they're talking to Keiko?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" yelled Yusuke. It drew everyone's attention including Keiko's and Kagome's. He saw Keiko wave him over. He hesitated but slowly made his way over. Kuwabara who was a bit more ugh... carefree... made his way over quickly, totally forgetting about the dangerous youkai nearby.

"Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun, I'd like you to meet Kuwabara Kazuma and my boyfriend Urameshi Yusuke," introduced Keiko, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, this is Higurashi Kagome and Tai Shippo, new transfer students." Yusuke glared at both of them, but they didn't seem affected which pissed him off even more. Keiko caught the look he was giving them and thought she'd give him a piece of her mind.

"Yusuke stop being rude!" her only reply was a 'feh' and he turned his head away from them. The only thought that passed through both Shippo's and Kagome's mind was 'Wow... he's just like a certain doggy-eared hanyou we know'.

"And why were you late! If you keep this up you're just going to get detention from Takeda-sensei," Keiko lectured. Kagome could see that Yusuke was trying to back away from his angry girlfriend. Pitying him, Kagome decided to divert Keiko's attention back to class and give the poor guy a break.

"Keiko-chan, I think sensei is going to start class." Just as Kagome had said that, Keiko had stopped her yelling much to the relief of Yusuke and started to pay attention to their gym teacher.

"As an introduction to Tai-san, the current unit we're doing in gym class is archery. In about a week or so we will move on to another subject. Kendo perhaps so we'll learn a bit of how to fight with bamboo swords (A/N: That's the rightone right?). Okay, Tai-san I'd like to know if you had prior experience with the bow."

"I had some experience, but I'm not as good as Kagome-chan though." Most of the girls in the class looked envious that Kagome had already gotten the attention of the new 'hottie'.

"Well, we'll see about that... Tai-san grab a bow and a quiver of arrows and head over to one of the targets. Aim and shoot when you think you're ready." Shippo headed over to the stand that held all the bows and started to pick. Some of them were in poor condition or the string wasn't strong enough. Some were short bows and some were long bows. He preferred the long bows since it gives more power and he found it more to his liking than the short ones.

Shuffling through all the bows, Shippo finally came up with one that was in fairly good condition. The wood wasn't as stiff or asbendableas some of the older ones and the string was strong unlike some of them that seemed like they were going to snap any minute.

He walked to the furthest target aimed and shot. There was a small thud. The arrow gave a very small quiver before stilling. It had hit the middle of the red which was the middle of the target. Picking another arrow from the quiver, Shippo quickly aimed and shot.

The arrow soared through the air and made another soft thud against the target. It was right beside it grazing the first arrow.

"Hmm... seems I'm a bit rusty," he mumbled.

'Ooh's and 'ahh's went through the crowd of girls followed by many complements saying he beat 'Higurashi' by a long shot though Shippo, Kagome and Keiko knew they were just saying that just so he would notice them.

"Very well done Tai-san, have you considered joining the archery team?" asked Takeda-sensei.

"No thanks Takeda-sensei, archery isn't really my sport. Besides I don't have the time," Shippo replied.

"Too bad, you and Higurashi-san have very good skills with the bow. It's a waste that both you two can't join the team. Maybe you would try next year?"

"I'm sure we'll take that into consideration," Shippo said politely. After that show of skills the teacher had arrange them into groups at different targets. There weren't enough targets for each one of them to use so they would have to rotate every now and then.

Luckily, Shippo, Kagome, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were put into one team or group or whatever you want to call it. Luck for Kagome, she really didn't like those giggly girls around them, especially Shippo. Shippo on the other hand didn't seem to mind the attention. It was a kitsune thing.

It was Kagome's turn to shoot. She had split one arrow but that had caught too much attention and she started to aim a bit off so that the arrows just graze the others.

"Urameshi, you know that Kagome girl?" Yusuke couldn't help but get irritated with him. Of course he knew Kagome, she was fucking standing in front of him! And she was the fucking one who put him on his guard. Plus he had to wake up so early for school! Life sucks!

"Do you think she'll go out with me?" Oh god. That idiot asked him this question yet again!

"Whatever happened to Yukina?" well at least that subject got Kuwabara away from asking any more stupid questions.

"Urameshi what did you do to Kuwabara-san?" asked Kagome. She had just finished her round of arrows and was heading back to the bench for the next person up when she had spotted Kuwabara lost in his own world muttering something about 'his beautiful Yukina'.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Yusuke grabbed the bow he had set down and?a full quiver of arrows and headed down to the target. He wasn't that bad at the bow and arrow but he didn't specialize in this weapon.

Everything went relatively well, although Yusuke would glare at either Shippo or Kagome and then get caught by Keiko which ended in yet another lecture.

"Okay class, you're dismissed." Takeda blew his whistle and all the students immediately headed to the dressing rooms to change and shower.

"Would it be okay if Shippo joined us for lunch?" asked Kagome.

"Of course it would be alright. I'm sorry about Yusuke's behaviour. He's just not use to you two yet," answered Keiko.

"Don't worry. I'm sure once he gets to know us, he won't act this way," 'either that, or he tries to kill us,' she thought amusingly.

"Well, I'm finished. Are you ready Kagome?"

"Yea almost, I just need to dry my hair." After they left the dressing rooms, they met up with Shippo, Yusuke and Kuwabara who were also exiting the boy's dressing room.

"So Keiko, where are we eating?"

"WHAT! They are not eating with us!" shouted Yusuke. This attracted several people's attention, but after one glare from Yusuke, they turned away.

"Be quiet Yusuke, they are eating with us. No questions about it," Keiko drew her attention back to Kagome and Shippo who were standing side by side, "We're going to eat in the school yard by some cherry blossom trees. We'll meet you there okay? We just have to get our lunches and I'll return your coat to you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded before grabbing Shippo and dragging them to the directions of their lockers. Yusuke on the other hand had a grim look plastered on his face.

"Keiko, why would you have Higurashi's coat? And how the hell did you meet her? And why the hell did you invite her for lunch?" he growled out. He still didn't?trust her, and the fact that she knew Keiko didn't really help.?They were heading in the other direction towards their lockers which surprisingly were very close to each other.

"I met Kagome yesterday and I-"

"What! You only met her yesterday and you defend her plus invited her to lunch!"

"Why are you so suspicious of her? She did nothing wrong! Besides, she saved me from some thugs yesterday night!"

"What do you mean she saved you? She probably couldn't even kill a fly," he knew it wasn't true after he felt her aura earlier, but his ego wouldn't let him admit that someone saved the person he had sworn to protect. Besides Keiko didn't really know how strong she was.

"Yusuke Urameshi, if you didn't interrupt I would have told you what had happen," glaring at him one last time to ensure that he wouldn't interrupt, Keiko continued, "So as I was saying, last night I went to see you, since _someone_ decided not to tell me that they had a mission, so I went to check up on you. I ended up talking to Atsuko and it was pretty late when left to go home. I was pulled into an alleyway by six people and Kagome saved me from them and she let me borrow her coat. But before I could give it back, she left, so I was planning on giving her coat back today."

"Fine, but I still don't trust either one of them," he mumbled.

"What was that Urameshi? So how did you meet Kagome again?" asked Kuwabara.

"You idiot! Weren't you listening to what she was saying a moment ago?"

"Who are you calling an idiot!"

"Well since you answered, you!" They were at each other's throats again, throwing insults after insults. Though in Kuwabara's case he was basically repeating was Yusuke said but directed back at Yusuke.

Two fists connected with both of their skulls. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara rubbed their head while searching for the offender.

"Great now that I have your attentions, let's go find Keiko. I'm sure she has both your lunches by now." Kagome brushed pass both of them followed by Shippo and they rounded the corner of the hall.

Yusuke was shock. How could she, a girl just walk up to him and punch him, Yusuke Urameshi in the face and then walk away like nothing had happened. He was Yusuke Urameshi the biggest punk in the district, no one would dare do _that_ to him. Hell, some people run away with just one look from him.

"Urameshi, did that chick just punch us in the face?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded. Not many women punched him in the face before. Sure he had received a few slaps in the face because he asked them out, but very few punched, and he didn't know just how to react.

"Yeah." Yusuke unconsciously rubbed the red cheek and followed after them down the hall. 'She sure did have a good arm'

When they made it outside they were greeted with all three of them sitting under a tree and talking a way. Their lunches were already neatly placed on the ground.

They strolled over and plopped down.

"Thanks again for yesterday, Kagome," said Keiko while she shuffled through her bag and got out a black trench coat and handed it to Kagome.

"It was nothing. I couldn't just walk by like nothing happened. Besides, it wasn't fair for a defenceless person to go up against all six of them." Yusuke snorted.

"I'm sure they weren't that strong if you could beat them." He grabbed his food and began to eat.

"Yusuke, why are you being so rude!" Keiko yelled. Kagome could see the boy cringe under the yelling of his girlfriend and decided to help him out. Although he had been rude to her, his girlfriend reminded her a lot of her younger self and now she truly understood that people said that she was scary when she was mad.

"Keiko, it's alright. I mean if you actually look at me, would you think that I would be able to handle myself? I don't blame him for not believing it and I don't really care. So let's just eat lunch quietly," suggested Kagome. Yusuke gave a sigh of relief and Kuwabara was already eating happily.

Kagome split half of her lunch and shared it with Shippo who willingly took it. This little interaction didn't go unnoticed by Keiko or Yusuke.

"Kagome how long have you and Shippo known each other? I mean, you two don't act like strangers but Shippo just transferred here," questioned Keiko. Yusuke who also wanted to know the answer ate a bit more quietly and listened to their conversation.

"Oh we're old friends. But we haven't seen each other for the last year. We've known each other years ago and we're really close." Keiko watched as Kagome smiled to Shippo when she was explaining only to receive a smile back. They really did look close. It was as if they completely trusted each other. Smiling to herself she started conversations with her new friends and they all ate peacefully excluding the minor bickering from Kuwabara and Yusuke.

They day went on and school ended. With the last bell everyone gathered their things and bowed to the sensei before leaving class. Both Kagome and Shippo left the building talking about what was to happen tomorrow on weekends. Kagome had to make an appearance at the Taisho Company and Shippo promised to drop by. Behind them was a hoard of girls following them, probably trying to find out where the auburn heart-throb lived.

Both their heads snapped to find the person yelling out their names. Scanning through the crowd, they quickly pinpoint a waving Keiko. Kagome waved back and both of them strolled over to Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"So how were your classes?"

"They were fine," both Kagome and Shippo answered.

"So how are you going to get home Kagome? I don't remember there being many shrines in this area, so Sunset Shrine must be a while a way"

'She lives at a shrine too? Odd...' thought Yusuke as he started to walk to the parking lot. He usually cuts across this lot as a short cut home.

"Don't worry, I've got a form of transportation," she answered while following Yusuke into the parking lot. She quickly located her motorcycle and took out her keys. She shuffled around her bag and drew out her helmet and handed another one over to Shippo.

"I think you'd want to lose your fans first or they'll find out where you live," Kagome whispered to Shippo. He took a quick glance and found several girls hidden in various places and nodded. Kagome got on her bike first followed by Shippo who had put his helmet on. Shippo sat right behind Kagome and held onto her waist firmly as she started the engine.

The roar of the engine caught the attention of several of them including Yusuke. He glanced behind him and his eyes widened. Before he could register what he has saw, the motorcycle had already quickly zoomed past him down the street. All he could do was try and dodge the protesting females chasing after the bike.

"HEY YOU BASTARD, YOU NEARLY RAN OVER ME THIS MORNING! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Yusuke down the road. All he got back was a wave and some more dust thrown into his face.

**_Earlier on_**

"Class as you know tomorrow is going to be the weekend. As required for this course each and every one of you need to sign up for one of the listed jobs and work at that place for a month. You will learn the required skills in order to survive in the business world. What I want you to do is..." the teacher went on and on. He had heard this three times previously and he knew what the assignment needed for him to do.

He stared out the window at the sunny, cloudless day. It was absolutely perfect. The temperature was warm but not too hot. What he wanted most was to get out of this building and go outside and enjoy nature.

"I would like everyone to go up to the notice board and pick a company or business you would want to work at and then tell me what you had picked so I may record it. You will start this assignment tomorrow and meet your employer or get to know your business. You may begin."

He slid out of his desk and made his way towards the notice board which he noticed was quickly building a crowd. Most likely people wanted first pick on what job they wanted so they pushed their way to the front. He slowly strolled over to the board. He didn't care what he did. He wasn't even sure that he was going to be interested in business, but his mother had asked him to take this course. His mother, not being one to ask too much of him, wanted to give him more opportunities for his career, requested him and he couldn't deny her.

"Minamino, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course sensei," he answered. Changing his destination, Kurama quickly made his way over to the teacher's desk.

"There's a very large company downtown that's looking for an assistant who would be of help to the owner of the corporation. But the standards and requirements are very high. None of the other students show enough skills or the level of business skills that you have so I recommended you to this company. If it's alright with you, I'd phone them later on in the day telling them?that you may start tomorrow." Kurama's teacher sat there staring at him expectantly. Giving a small sigh, Kurama resigned to what the job may offer. Hopefully his boss isn't a hormone-crazed female like the rest of the population he had met.

"What does this job require me to do?" his teacher smiled brightly and continued to tell him about what the company mainly does and what his job will mainly range from though he couldn't be a hundred percent accurate because the decision on what he was to do will be the boss to decide.

"I have their business card right here, and I think it would be best if you go talk to them tomorrow and introduce yourself to the head." His sensei shuffled through the desk drawers and drew out a small pocket sized white business card and handed it to Kurama.

Kurama gave a polite smile and accepted the card. He scanned the card and memorized the address of the company and determined that it would only be a thirty minute walk from his home. He pocketed the card and thanked his teacher before gathering his books to head home and to tell his mother the news.

* * *

(A/N: I really wanted to get to the point that Kurama was introduced. So in some places I did kind of rush it. I finished this yesterday night and I just checked it over like a few minutes ago. For those who actually read my author's notes and review, I'd like to know what you think. Give me a number between 1 and 5, 1 being very little detail, 5 being too much detail that it's boring (I doubt it's this one... I have trouble writing detail :S), and 3 as in just right.?Okay now to answer some questions... actually... is it really not allowed? but I haven't read or heard anything... other than author notes... If it's really not allowed please just tell me instead of reporting or something. 

**Kage Otome**: Yup you guessed right! It was Shippo! I read a few of your stories before and I think they were very good! You're a very talented writer. I'm so happy I've gotten some reviews from you. Thanks!

**Deviant Kitsune**: Sorry that I haven't posted this in a while! The reason why I posted the second so quickly was because I had most of the second chapter written when I posted the first chapter and well, when I finished writing the second, I just posted it right away.

**Ice**: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too!

**Mori'quessir**: Thanks for your complement! It makes me happy that there are people who read my story(ies) out there!

**kc**: I hope you were happy when I updated because now you find out who the mystery man is!

**katlin**: Sorry you didn't find out how strong she is in this chapter but it'll come out sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways.

**Yumiko-Emiko**: LOL well I didn't want to spoil who it was so I stopped at that point. Yea... I guess it was a bit... strange that I wrote a whole chapter about Yusuke and Kagome meeting. Kuwabara... well I don't know what he was doing at the moment but still. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter more.

**Azn-grl-kagome12**: I had work to do but I hope that because this chapter was longer than most of what I write that it at least made you satisfied. It's just that if I didn't get to the end of the day and introduced Kurama into the story, it wouldn't seem right...

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess**: Hope you like this chapter.

**Inu-babe666**: Yup the pairing is Kagome and Kurama/Youko whatever. They share the same body so yea.

**Lady Inu**: I love this crossover too. But I've never actually seen Yu Yu Hakusho but?I've read enough fics and?I've researched a bit about this anime/manga before I started this story. Yes I know, I sound like a nerd for researching but I really didn't want to sound like an idiot writing a story, besides it was only a few clicks away.?Hope you enjoyed this chapter?

**Darkness Lunas Moon godddes**: Hehe... well I updated? At least you get to find out what happens in this chapter! Now?4 more responses to go.

**IYGURL**: You love this? YAY! I'd dance but I don't know how to dance so I'll cheer!

**Tenshi-Battosai**: Well this chapter answered your question! Hope you liked it.

**Shadowed Illusion**: I like cookies. :D I'm so glad this made it on your fav's list! And thanks for the complement!

**Neko-hanyu**: Oh you live in Alaska? That's so cool! I live more south than you. I'm in Toronto, Ont the biggest city in Canada! I think, well that's what I heard from my history teacher. I'm turned 15 in May. I'm so happy you liked both my stories! The other story I'm having a bit of an author's block. I hope I can get back to writing that soon. Hope you liked this chapter!

LOL I just realized this is almost as long as what I've posted on FanFiciton. This took one heck of a long time to write. But it was all worth it :D I got 16 reviews for chapter 2! Happy happy happy!Well I seriously hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R!)


	4. My boss?

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm currently very busy with school work and I just finished this not long ago. I decided to at least give youpeople something rather than nothing so here's the forth chapter.)

Disclaimer: Well... I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kurama had made it home as fast as possible without revealing to his fan club where he lived. He had luckily, for those few years, managed to hide where his house was from those hormone-crazed females. He had used his stealth skills from being a thief to get away from them and possibly lead them the opposite direction from his house. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever but hoped that it was long enough so that he was out of high school. Just thinking about what those girls would do if they found out earlier gave him the shivers.

He cut through the green forest-like park. There were many reasons he chose this route rather than the roads. This was actually a shorter route to his house and the fact that he would avoid his fan club made it all the better. Besides, he liked being with nature even though it was mostly influenced by the kitsune in him, it was better than directly inhaling the pollution from cars.

The park was pretty big, with plenty of thick trees but there was a clearing where there was a playground for little children right next to the street. But Kurama had quickly cut through that and headed into the safe coverings of the trees. Sometimes he had spent nights wondering through this part of the park aimlessly when Youko had wanted to come out.

After around aten minute walk, Kurama finally emerged from the trees and started down the little hill towards the sidewalk. He just had to follow this road for anotherfive minutes and he was home. His house was a nice two-story house with three moderate sized bedrooms.

"Mother, I'm home," Kurama called once he stepped through the door.

"Shuichi I'm in the kitchen," his mother yelled back. Kurama neatly placed his bag by the stairs and headed down the hall to the kitchen. His mother was stirring something in a pot that smelled deliciously like soup.

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Kurama.

"Oh we're having stir fry and some rice along with vegetable soup," she stirred it once more before setting the spatula down and made her way towards the coffee table and sitting down on the chair. "So how was school today?"

"It was fine. I've received an assignment from Yukitsu-sensei so I won't be home tomorrow." Kurama sat down across from his mother. He knew that his mother would be ecstatic about his job at a successful corporation.

"He's your business teacher, am I correct? So what did he assign you that would cause you to go out?" Shiori asked.

"Yes mother, Yukitsu-sensei is my business instructor and he had assigned the whole class to take up a job at various places and I was nominated by him to work at a prestigious company. He had recommended that I'd go check in with the company owner tomorrow."

"Oh I'm so proud of you! This is just what you need to start your career off. Where is this company you're working at?" Shiori's enthusiasm reminded Kurama of those giddy girls that surround him everyday. He just hoped that at the age those people who were qualified to work at the corporation, their hormones have died down drastically. If not, then he was just walking into another building that will inevitably start another fan club. It had happened before and he did what he could to stay well away from there.

"It's just downtown. Around a thirty minute walk. I'll leave you the address tomorrow when I go," Kurama rose from his chair, "If you'd excuse me mother, I'm going to work on my homework." At his mother's nod, Kurama made his way out of the kitchen to gather his belongings before heading up to his room.

**_Next Morning _**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Kurama groaned and pressed his alarm clock before sitting up. He yawned and proceeded to do his morning routines.

_'Red, why are we waking up so early? Usually on weekends we would sleep in for another hour before waking up.'_ Youko's voiced out. He heard the fox yawning in the background before being alert again.

**_'I'd thought you'd listen in on what I've told mother yesterday or what had occurred in class,'_** Kurama's silky voiced replied.

_'If you had forgotten, you told me not to bother you in class, so I took a nap instead. When I woke up again, you were already doing your homework,'_ Youko said huffily.

**_'Well since you don't know, we, or rather I have a business project. And I'm the lucky one assigned to a prominent company.'_** Kurama sighed. And again he had his worries about hormone-crazed females that seemed like super glue ever since the horrid age of thirteen. Kurama shivered and headed back to shower.

_'Are you going to try to earn yourself another fan club?'_ the amusement at his avatar's predicament was most definitely there. And it made him laugh when he heard Kurama groan.

**_Sunset Shrine _**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Kagome grunted in her sleep and turned around. The light scurry of footsteps quickly ran up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. The knob turned and Kagome was greeted with the loud voice of her younger brother, Souta.

"KAGOME, PHONE CALL!" he then made a mad dash out of the door just as the pillow Kagome threw fell on the floor.

She stretched and yawned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kagome reached over her nightstand and grabbed the phone.

"H-ello?" _Yawn_ Kagome plopped down on her pillow with the phone pressed against her ear. The cool morning air hit her bare arms and she shivered before pulling her warm blanket higher.

"Okaa-san, you need to wake up soon. People are already here at work and you're still home," Kagome yawned again and looked at the clock. Seven thirty flashed on her clock.

"SHIT!" Kagome quickly hung up before jumping out of bed and hurrying to change her cloths. She had thankfully showered the night before. She quickly dressed into a sleeveless light blue turtleneck. On its front were some sparkles arranged into the pattern of a plant with some flowers blooming. She put on a short tight black skirt that went a few inches above her knees and had two slits at the side that went a few inches higher. She grabbed a silver chained belt and wrapped it loosely around her waist.

Going to her dressing mirror, Kagome quickly fixed her hair into a messy bun held by two metal chopsticks with hidden knives in them just for safety precautions. Kagome applied a small amount of eye liner, silver eye shadow and finally a bit of lip gloss. She then proceeded to find her black trench coat.

Kagome ran down the stairs and grabbed some food before quickly heading to the door where she left her purse, keys, wallet, phone etc. Kagome then slipped on a pair of an inch to two inch-high high heels.

"Bye mom, bye Souta, bye Gramps!" her voice rang through the house, and returned with some murmured 'bye's before Kagome shut the door behind her. She made it down the stairs of the shrine and went to the last place she parked her black convertible. Kagome quickly climbed in and sped down the street to Taisho corp. her temporary responsibility.

It took her roughly fifteen minutes to get there. Normally Kagome would have walked the short distance, but she was late and there was an important meeting later on in the day that she would have to attend in Sesshoumaru's place. She quickly parked her car before heading over to the elevator to head to the thirty-first floor, Sesshoumaru's and now temporarily her office. She looked down at her watch and confirmed that it was around eight-thirty and she had an hour and a half to prepare for the meeting.

**_Earlieron_**

Kurama was now standing in front of a very large building titled, Taisho corp. He wore a casual white button up shirt and a pair of loose black dress pants. In his hand were some papers Yukitsu-sensei had given him. Yukitsu-sensei had recommended him to bring them in case he needed some identification, and one of the papers was a formal letter of recommendation.

Kurama sighed and yet again looked up at the building. He could easily determine that this building had over twenty floors maybe even in the thirties. Much of the building was made of glass tinted black. It was fairly beautiful when you looked at it with the sun shining off every window.

**_'You just better hope your boss is a male,'_** Kurama could hear Youko snicker at the avatar's expense. Kurama sighed and pushed open the large glass doors. A few people were busy walking from place to place carrying items, papers and folders here and there. If it were anyone else, they would have been amazed at how everyone looked so much more superior and looked so important.

He glance around the room and spotted the reception's desk right by the elevators. He walked over to the desk to notice that the woman sitting there was taking in a phone call and looked a tad bit busy. Looking around again, Kurama decided to ask someone else for directions to the owner's office. His gaze landed on a auburn redhead with turquoise green eyes wearing a dark green dress shirt with a few of the buttons at the top unbuttoned and he was wearing a pair of loose black jeans.

If he wasn't giving orders to a department manager, Kurama would have thought that this person didn't work here and was lost. Just as the manager left to do his job, Kurama walked up to the redhead.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know if the head of this corporation is here at this moment?" asked Kurama. When he was close enough he could now make out that this guy wasn't actually very old and that he was probably around his human age.

"Oh, she should be here any minute now... How about I take you up to the office," he offered.

"That would be nice," Kurama replied politely, "my name is Minamino, Shuichi."

"Nice to meet you; I go by Tai, Shippo," the man now known as Shippo said. They walked into the elevator and Shippo pressed the thirty-first floor. "You can call me Shippo."

"Then you may call me Shuichi." Kurama saw him nod.

"So Shuichi, any special reason why you're here?" asked Shippo.

"Yukitsu-sensei had recommended me to work at this company, so I decided to look around."

"Oh! So you're that student. I was the one that received the call from Yukitsu. Hmm... I just hope you don't mind that our 'boss' may be a bit... abnormal... Just ignore her," Shippo chuckled and Kurama groaned.

**_"Haha! It's a female! Good luck red. I think you'll need it. I'm just glad I don't have to cope with this,"_** mumbled Youko.

_'Great... This is just great... all I need is another crazy female around me. And this one I can't get away from because she's my boss!'_ Kurama growled in frustration and then ended off the conversation in his head.

"Don't worry; she's not that bad... just if you find her doing something out of the ordinary... well that's not too unusually." _Ping_ The doors slid open to a very spacious and nicely tiled room.

"Well actually, Kagome's only taking the place as the boss for now. The real owner goes by the name Sesshoumaru Tai. I was adopted into the family, hence the name Tai," explained Shippo while they headed to the couches by a nicely carved wooden door.

"Would you happen to know when Sesshoumaru-sama may return?" he was mentally cheering and hoping it was soon, unless... this Sesshoumaru guy was gay... oh god... Kurama could just here the kitsune in his head laughing his ass off at his presumptions.

"Hmm... he's on a trip and the actual time he'd be back is unsure... But he didn't leave long ago so it might still be a while. Why don't we sit down inside, she'll be here soon, and I doubt she would mind as long as we don't mess up any documents," Shippo led Kurama to the nicely carved doors and opened them for Kurama to step through first.

_'Who do you think he is to have such liberties to just walk into this room and not be worrying about the consequences?'_ thought Kurama.

The room was luxurious. There were a few leather couches in one corner along with a glass coffee table. By the large set of windows that overlooked Tokyo, was a large beautiful red wooden table and a black leather chair to go with it. Just by the table was a wooden case with glass doors that displayed the many trophies and certificates that the company had won. There was also a glass case by the door that held some of the oldest and most expensive wines in the world. The whole room was beautiful. A rich red coated the walls with white edges completely matched the furniture.

**_'Wooo...,'_** whistled Youko, '**_Well this Sesshoumaru person has exquisite taste. Oh look at those paintings!'_** There were various paintings hanging off the walls of the office. One of them was right over one of the couches that portrayed a beautiful field of wild flowers and a young girl dancing in them in the moonlight. There were small glowing little fireflies surrounding the little girl.

The little girl within the picture was wearing a kimono and had a crown of yellow flowers within her hair. Her hair was a black colour and contrasted beautifully with the yellow flowers. Part of her hair was pulled into a small ponytail at a side of her head while the rest was left flowing in the wind. It was a magical painting that just seemed to come to life.

**_'That's odd...'_** said Youko gaining Kurama's attention.

_'What's odd?'_ asked Kurama.

**_'Usually artists write their name on their piece. But this exquisite piece of work has no name at all. Whoever painted this had a lot of talent. Do you think...'_**

_'NO, we're not stealing these paintings.' _

**_'Why not? When was the last time you've stolen something? We're getting rusty.'_**

_'I don't want Koenma sentencing us to a few more years of work.'_

"Oh, so you've taken a liking to those paintings? Our temporary boss, Kagome painted them. She also painted a few more that are hanging around in this room. This painting was my personal favourite. The girl in the picture was supposedly a childhood friend of mine," said Shippo while plopping down on the couch opposite of the picture.

Just then two women walked into the room both talking and pointing to various parts of the folder they were holding. One of them was in their mid-twenties and the other one... Kurama was surprised to find was about his age or maybe even a year younger. The younger girl was pretty with her shirt complementing her beautiful blue eyes. Her skirt showed her long ivory legs and nicely shaped hips.

The other woman was wearing a black top and dress pants and wore glasses. Compared to the younger girl, she was pretty ordinary looking. She had doe brown eyes and had streaked her hair red. They were still talking about the document and still haven't noticed any of them.

"Shisu, have Bankon redo some of these proposals and give me a report about his department. And would you please give me some statistics about how our product is selling?" the younger woman asked while signing one of the documents and handing it back to Shisu.

"Yes Higurashi-dono, I'll get the statistics right away," said Shisu. She bowed and then left the room.

"Kagome, there's someone here to see you," said Shippo who quickly caught her attention. Her gaze swung around the room and landed on Kurama. Her blue eyes met his green and Kurama's breathe caught in his throat. She may have looked like an ordinary pretty Japanese girl, someone who'd normally not catch his eye, but her eyes told differently. She was... different; unique among others and definitely not ordinary.

* * *

(A/N: I'm a bit too lazy to answer reviews and stuff... but I thank everyone for reviewing and hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I enjoy reading reviews so please review.) 


	5. Confusion of the Heart

(A/N: The long awaited chapter 5... I had around a thousand words written before my writer's block... and then my computer crashed so I lost all my stories... so it was back to square one. Well... square five, considering this is chapter five.)

Chapter 5:

Her blue eyes searched his. It seemed to him that she could see his very soul, or in this case, souls. But that wasn't possible... right? Her aura did not give off anything that betrayed her to have special powers. She felt like all the other ordinary humans, barely to no spiritual powers.

But if he were to go by instincts, she was anything but ordinary.

It was like she was the predator and he was the cornered prey.

Her cold, calculating gaze quickly broke away from his and turned to greet Shippo with a genuine smile on her face. Kurama let out a small breath that made him wonder when he started holding it. He admits, she could be intimidating if she wants. So, was he relieved to have her finally tear her gaze from him? But when she looked at Shippo with those kind eyes... there was a brief feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach akin to anger.

Was he jealous? He, Minamino Shuichi the heart throb of almost every girl in his school district, was jealous? That was preposterous.

"Hey there Shippo-kun. What brings you up here? Did you want something? And who is that friend of yours?" Kagome asked Shippo giving a brief glance at Kurama.

"I'm offended. Why can't I just come up and visit the person I love from the bottom of my heart?" asked Shippo batting his eyes playfully.

There it was again. That feeling Kurama felt earlier but added to it was a small painful tug at his heart. What was wrong with him? He never experienced these feelings before. They were so foreign to him. It couldn't be jealousy. It just couldn't. Especially not for the pair that he just met. A small unladylike snort brought him out of his musings.

"Right... and I'm God," retorted Kagome. But it was clear to Kurama that she really did love the individual in front of him if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

And there again he felt that tug in his heart. Maybe he should get used to it and ignore it seeing that it seems to happen pretty frequently now... or maybe he should get it checked. It couldn't be normal.

"Well, you are a god in my eyes," grinned the playful Shippo.

"Whatever," said Kagome while rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Back to business. Do you remember I told you I'll get you a personal assistant?" asked Shippo. She nodded her head slowly,"Well, here he is." Shippo gestured to Kurama telling him to introduce himself.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san. My name is Minamino, Shuichi," Kurama introduced himself with a little bow and a small smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise," replied Kagome.

"So I guess I'll leave you two to get to know each other," said Shippo as he started to head towards the door.

"Oh before you go..." Kagome ran up to him. Tipping on her toes, she planted a small kiss on Shippo's cheek. "Try not to cause anyone too much trouble."

Kurama's stomach twisted and he felt slightly sick.

Shippo merely grinned and walked out the door. Once the door closed Kagome strolled back to her chair.

"Please sit," she said while gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Kurama did as he was told and sat in front of her. His weary gaze met hers and he found it was hard to tear his gaze away from her.

Her soft look quickly turned into a serious one as she stared at him intently.

"So... what brings you into this industry?" her soft voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm hoping to learn things so I may help my step-father run his business," replied Kurama.

"In other words, you really aren't interested in this industry but you do it anyways to please your parents," said Kagome bluntly.

"In a way... yes," he replied.

"Normally people wouldn't hire you if you do not show an interest in this field of work but since I'm in serious need of help and Shippo brought you in, I'll let that go. And besides, I respect an honest man," she said. "It's just... there's something about you that makes me believe you would not be content locked up in an office."

Kurama's eyes widened fractionally. Most people believed him to be very suited for the business industry with his quick wits and diplomatic manner. As true as that may be, he was a kitsune. And being locked up in a room for hours does not really appeal to him. Anyways... nothing compares to the excitement of his other life.

"Well, on to the next question. You're in high school, right?" she received a nod confirming her statement. "I'm pretty lenient on these things. You can come and go as you please but you must be able to finish the work on time and there may be times where I require your presence in meetings and such. Are you alright with these arrangements?"

"Yes. They will do fine," said Kurama. It was perfect considering he didn't know when Koenma would call on him and the others.

"I'll arrange to have a cell phone for you," said Kagome.

"Alright," he replied.

"Now that we have that done and over with, can you start now and help me prepare a proposal for meeting I'll have in a little while?" asked Kagome her eyes glancing nervously at the clock.

"Shouldn't these things be prepared in advance?" asked Kurama.

"Yes... well... There was a... delay due to certain circumstances," she replied with a small blush on her face.

"So you forgot," Kurama stated bluntly. This was either a cross from interesting and downright bothersome. If she kept forgetting things such as this, it was no wonder why she needed a personal assistant to be her walking and talking agenda. She coughed quietly into her hand and blushed.

"Let's get it started then," she said while trying to change the subject. So after a nod from Kurama, they set off to finish their current project. After two hours and a few mugs of coffee, they finally finished their proposal.

"It's a miracle, but we finally finished," said Kagome with a sigh in her voice. She promptly propped back onto her chair and finally allowed herself to rest. She glanced up and could see Kurama stretching his limbs and loosening his shoulders.

"We have half an hour left," she gave a brief glance at the red head before asking, "Would you like to join? It isn't big meeting so it's not required of you. But we are having the meeting at a quaint little cafe nearby."

Kurama considered his options. It would be nice to have female company that didn't scream their declaration of love for him at the top of their lungs.

"That would be lovely," he replied with a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll ask Shippo if he'd like to join," grinned Kagome before heading towards her desk.

Kurama could feel the slight queasy feeling coming back. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before about another female. What made her so special? Was he just simply coming down with something?

"Minamino-san? Are you alright?" asked the concern voice of Kagome. She was leaning forward waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san, I must have spaced out," noticing the purse slung over her shoulders, he added, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. We're going to meet Shippo by the car. And... you can call me Kagome since our age difference isn't that far apart," she said with a smile.

"Of course, and you can just call me Shuichi," he said while giving a brilliant smile that he had hope would make her blush and prove that she was just like every other girl he encountered. But unlike most girls, it had no affect on her.

"Alright. We'll get there in a few minutes," she said with a smile on her face.

---

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Shippo... "_  
_

_ Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_

"_Shippo..._"

_Tap- _A hand quickly shot out to make a grab at Shippo's hand.

"Yes Kagome?" asked Shippo with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're getting annoying," she replied, "It was starting to give me a headache."

Kurama sighed as well. He was grateful Kagome stopped Shippo from tapping his fingers on the table. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

He took a quick glance around the small cafe as Kagome and Shippo started to bicker with each other. It was a nice place. There were few customers walking in and out with their orders and they were seated right beside a large window which gave a wonderful view of the park across the street. Kurama gave a content sigh and sipped his coffee.

"But Kagome!" whined Shippo, "I'm bored!"

"You were the one who said you wanted to come and catch up," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Yes, but it's still a long wait," he said with a pout.

"It's only been five minutes," said Kagome in an exasperated tone.

"Well..." Shippo was interrupted by the ringing of a small bell that hung near the entrance. It's melodious jingle echoed through the whole shop. A young man in a nicely tailored business suit stepped into the small cafe. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed in their direction.

Kurama stopped sipping his coffee and sat up. But he was surprised to find that the young man kept walking past them towards the table behind them where a young lady was waving for his attention.

"Did I not mention the one we're waiting for is a female?" asked Kagome with a smile on her face.

"No..." replied Kurama with a small blush on his cheeks. It was slightly embarrassing that he had assumed wrong.

Another ring came from the door. This time a young woman with red hair and green eyes stepped into the shop.

"Kagome-chan!" she said with a broad grin on her face.

"Ayame-chan, how are you?" greeted Kagome while she motioned to the empty seat beside her.

"It's been great. Shippo! Long time no see. Aw... aren't you growing up to be a handsome one." she said with a playful tone.

Shippo gave her a playful grin. "Are you hitting on me Ayame-san? I'm sure Kouga-san wouldn't appreciate this."

"What if I am? Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Shippo gave a small chuckle.

"So how was training? I'm surprised that old dog let you out," said Ayame.

"Training with Sesshoumaru was a killer. You know him, he won't tolerate anything below perfection," replied Shippo while rolling his eyes. "One time he tried to-"

'Training with Sesshoumaru? I wonder what that's about,' wondered Kurama while he took a sip of his drink.

"Ayame-chan, Shippo-kun," interrupted Kagome before any other information was revealed, "did you forget that we're here too?"

"Sorry Kagome-chan. Where are my manners," said Ayame with a blush. "My name is Hiroki, Ayame," she introduced herself to Kurama while sticking out her hand for a friendly hand shake.

Gently taking her hand in his, Kurama replied, "My name is Minamino, Shuichi."

* * *

(A/N: I completely forgot about these. And somehow reading a message, although it was directed towards my other story, motivated me enough to finish typing this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with where I'm leaving off in this story, but it was either update now or forget about it for another few months. Now all I have to do is find that same motivation to type my other story...) 


End file.
